Camping
by bxk-maniac
Summary: So Ben and Kevin havent admitted their feelings for each other. Until...The four teens go camping...and the boys become room mates in the sleeping spot !
1. Chapter 1

The four teens entered the good ol' Rust Bucket.

"All right ,troop. Buckle up! We've got a two-day camp to enjoy!", said a jolly Kevin, climbing into the driver's seat.

The four teens shared the same grin.

Julie read out the check list as Ben and Gwen verified it —

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check!"

"Food?"

"Check!

"Clothes?"

"Check"

"Books?"

"Comics, novels,….._Physics_?", exclaimed Ben , whilst he rummaged the box.

"Eeeewww!", sang the boys.

"He-he ….sorry guys…couldn't help it! ", apologized Gwen.

"Anyhooo! Books,check..umm..ah! fishing equipments?"

* * *

The whole idea was Gwen's.

Gwen was talking to Grandpa Max about how the four of their lives were complicated ; all the alien –busting, and space traveling, then the transition from adolescent to adult ( they were now 16) and not to mention the studies getting tougher .Grandpa suggested that they might as well go and relax a few days and leave alien busting to him and his team of plumbers. Then Gwen had a swell idea . Camping!

Grandpa Max was kind enough to lend the Rust Bucket for two weeks ,provided that driving was done only by Kevin , who was more aware of the sophisticated technology hidden in the labyrinths of the large van.("Besides", grandpa Max added, "Don't let Ben even _near_ the steering wheel! The kids a moron at driving!" he had laughed. He'd rather trust an ex-con, twice mutated, hot- tempered enemy-turned-friend hunk who is no relation, than trust _Ben_ with _driving_ !)

* * *

So now, they had 14 days of relaxation in front of them. "Ready, guys ?", yelled Kevin from the driver's seat .

"Yeah !", came the chorus and Kevin hit the road.

Ben sat in one of the seat, looking out of the window, whilst his right arm was

around Julie ,who read a book.

Gwen was also reading a book , every now-and-then watching Kevin, who was glancing at intervals ,narrow-eyed at the hero and his girl friend .

"Wow!... Its like the weather has _planned _itself to be pleasant for our camp, right?", smiled ,the ever-cheerful and gentle Julie.

"Yeah! Now that you mention it..", agreed Ben, "Gwen. could you-.."

"Already on it !" ,said Gwen , as her eyes glowed pink, scanning the weather.

"Its just as Julie said ! Great weather….successful camp!"

A 45min journey and Gwen suddenly yelled " WAIT !, Stop right here ,Kevin! I can feel a really comfy spot for camping ! Its got a lake and a waterfall nearby! Its even got a good clearing to sleep in !", her eyes pink again.

"That's all I need to hear !" ,said Kevin, screeching the van to a halt.

Another half an hour and everything was set.

They decided to set the food near the lake.

Kevin helped Gwen flip burgers on the portable barbeque stand. Julie was to squeeze the 10 lemons for a lemonade when-

"Aw, _dang_! I forgot the squeezer !", pouted the girl, shrugging at the lemons she cut in half.

"Who needs a squeezer when you've got Humungusaur's fingers ?", said Ben.

Soon enough , a cheerful Julie held the large glass jar as the large alien squished each lemon-half between his thumb and index finger, without an effort.

"Thanks!" she squealed , rewarding Ben, who turned to human , with a kiss on the cheek.

A specific amount of water and four spoons of sugar and all the teens rushed at the sound of Julie tinkling the glass jar with the spoon, to signal 'come an' get it , guys !'

Ah! What a homely scene ! Kevin felt that they were in some other world ; no tedious fighting, only kick back an' relax, each teen doing whatever they pleased.

* * *

"I'm goin' for a swim !", declared Kevin, who emerged out of the Rust Bucket,

in a pair of knee-length black shorts.

"I'm soaking up some sun !", declared Ben, wearing blue shorts , sitting on a large blanket he spread on the ground.

"Come on ,Julie, lets read and relax.", said Gwen , setting up two beach chairs. She wore a black swimsuit , a pair of black shades and a straw hat, with a book in her hand.

Julie was dressed the same ; only her dress was red, and she had no hat.

"Wow ! I feel so independent ! Even though I haven't studied for next week's test!", sighed Julie smiling.

"There's a _lot_ you've missed ,Julie !", said Kevin, from the lake.

* * *

So the day passed slow and beautifully, the entire 24 hours just for them. They would bath in the waterfall, light campfire at night , relate stories of the younger days, and such stuff.

Oh by the way, the sleeping spots were quite peculiar. They found this clearing in the woods near the lake. This clearing was oddly circular , and even had a partition in the middle, made of bushes, like a wall.

"Perfect !", Gwen had exclaimed, "Now the boys can share the right side as your room , and the left will be for me and Julie !"

"Agreeeed..", yawned Ben and Kevin unanimously.

* * *

The third night .

Ben was unable to sleep.

He decided to leave his sleep at the mercy of the atmosphere. He listened to the night breeze, the crickets chirping relentlessly, and when he looked at the sky, he saw the large silver moon, and wispy clouds flit across it. Then for no reason, turned and looked at Kevin, who slept soundly on the sleeping bag , three arm's length away from Ben.

And he slowly drowned into a dreamless sleep.

Ben had slept for maybe an hour, when suddenly he felt a funny sensation on his left leg, below the knee, on the side.

At first it was tickly. What ever it was, it was moist and cold, it seemed to be pulling at his skin and tightening as well. Ben turned in his sleep ,moaning with confusion.

After sometime, he finally awoke in irritated disturbance. He sat up.

Fumbling in the dark, he pulled up his left leg, rolled up his pant-leg upto his knee, and peered at the tickled spot.

It took a few moments for his pupils to adjust in the dark, but once it did, his eyes went wide at what he saw. Ben paled.

"Aaaarrgghhh ! Get it off! Get it off ! Get it off !", he squealed shaking his leg. It was a good thing Gwen and Julie were far too asleep to awake, unless a bomb explosion shook!

"WHAT THE ?", exclaimed Kevin, raising himself on his elbows, scowling with a pair of sleepy brown eyes.

"Wurrghh…gyaaahhhh!", was all Ben could squeal with disgust, as he pointed to at the bare skin of Ben's leg, pale under the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

"GET IT OFFA ME ! GET IT OFFA MEEEEEEE !",squealed Ben ,kicking at his leg.

"Quit _screamin_' your head off, Tennyson.", yawned Kevin, sitting up.

Ben _did_ stop screaming ,but only because Kevin put out a strong right hand , and grabbed Ben's shin, of the leg bare upto the knee.

"Lemme see,", said Kevin, peering down at the thing stuck to Ben's lower leg.

He grinned, "Why, Ben ! It's a _leech_ !"

"I KNOW _WHAT_ IT IS ! JUST GET IT OFFF!", screamed Ben , disgusted at the swollen ,moist ,black parasite, desperately clinging to Ben's smooth pale skin.

Kevin gave Ben a sleepy smirk , put out a hand , and tried to tug at the leech, but it seemed firmly suctioned to his skin, and Ben let out a yelp "Ow ! It hurts!"

"Well, I guess pullin' at it isn't gonna work. Got no other choice but the Last resort."

Kevin proceeded to rummage his back pack nearby, and pulled out a lighter.

"Whats that ?", asked Ben unable to see what it was in the older teen's hand.

Kevin flicked open the lighter and in the yellow glow his eyes brown eyes turned cat-like. Ben got his answer.

"W-w-what d'you intend to do with that?"

Kevin grinned, as he brought the flame closer to the leech.

"WHAT ARE YOU-..", started Ben, trying to pull himself away.

"Shh.",shushed Kevin, grabbing Ben's shoulder to make him stay still.

Ben gulped as he felt the heat of the flame near his leg, and the peculiar heat on the back of his neck, regarding Kevin's hand on his shoulder.

A few times he moved the flame over the parasite, till it could no longer bear the heat on its moist skin that suddenly got dehydrated.

It came off, or rather , peeled off, meandering down Ben's smooth skin and onto the ground. Kevin casually plucked a leaf from the thick high bush , which made the dividing wall between the girls and them.

He used the leaf to scoop up the stunned leech and flung it into the woods where it would safely retain its moisture and live on, to get the girls maybe?

"OH..thats a relief! Why didn't you just kill it ?", whispered Ben, while both the teens closely peered at the tiny, red suction-wound.

"Kill it ? An' get your blood all over my hands, and dream about it ?"

"Oh….thanks anyway, Kevin.", smiled Ben, a queer and appreciative smile.

Kevin's heart skipped a beat. But he retained his calm and snuggled back into his sleeping bag.

They stayed quiet for sometime, looking up at the sky ,shining with diamond-like stars.

"Y'know," said Kevin, "you gave me a scare there. I thought that the High Breeds sneaked in, and found our sleepin' spot ..or something! You scream like a girl! And you're very vulnerable when you sleep! Did you know that ?"

Ben's eyes went wide, "_What_ ? Vulnerable? What do you mean? And _no_, I _didn't_ know_ that_ ! How come you know stuff about me that I myself don't know at all ?

"Yeah…..Im …..just gonna go back to sleep..", mumbled Kevin awkwardly.

.

Ben lay on his sleeping bag. He was dreaming something ununderstandable ,and meaningless. In the dream , he felt that familiar feeling of Cannon Bolt rolling across cliffs to save people. Roll ,roll, roll, ….crunch, he could almost feel the gravel under his back.

One turn and he felt himself thud softly against something. Something warm, radiating its own soothing heat. Ben ran his hand over it. In his dream he saw himself standing infront of a wall in a dark room. As Ben ran his hand over the wall, his hand in reality ran over what he had thudded against.

"Hmmm,", he mumbled in his dream, "its all uneven! Studded with ..muscles ?"

Confused as he was, in his dream he stretched one hand stuck to the wall, and tried to fumble as to how vast it was. He found his arm go around it instead.

He moaned in confusion…and finally opened his eyes. He found himself stare into something black. Oh, he had thudded into somethin' all right! But he still couldn't figure out what the 'wall' was. It was black, and felt like…cloth. He could feel the heat radiating from it ,on his forehead, which he leaned against it.

Whats more, he even noticed the wall heaving towards and away from him, as if it was breathing !

He found himself so comfortable, that he snuggled closer to it.

But as he moved closer, he felt something heavy around his waist.

Now he was _totally_ out of ideas. What _is_ this ?

He looked up, and was dumbstruck to find Kevin's face, his forehead resting comfortably on the top of Ben's head. He was fast asleep.

Ben pulled in a strangled gasp as realization struck him : the wall in front of him was Kevin's chest ! And the heavy thing around his waist was his arm!

_WHAT THE !_

_What am I doing, hugging Kevin in my sleep like this ?_!

Ben found that _he_ was the one who rolled onto Kevin's side , and not vive versa.

A sudden hot blush heated his face ,and he decided to enjoy this moment before Kevin woke up feeling disgusted at him .

"Unnnghhhh…", moaned Kevin, when Ben snuck closer, so the brunette stayed still, but Kevin's gorgeous eyes slowly half opened. Ben was looking up at him. And the older teen looked down. Once his pupil focused properly, his eyes went wide, "-gasp- Tennyson! You're awake?"

Ben moved amazingly fast; he lashed himself away from Kevin's arms and gulped as he answered, "Im sorry, I …..I don't know how I got there."

"Damn,", mumbled Kevin slapping his forehead," I forgot to roll you back".

"What ?", snapped Ben in confusion, while he crawled back on his sleeping bag.

Kevin let out a heavy sigh, and turned his head to his right to face Ben, "You remember me tellin' that you're vulnerable during sleep? Yeah well, on the first day out camping, at night, you were sort of grunting in discomfort,…maybe nightmares. And the next thing I knew, you rolled over, and I got myself used as a human teddy bear."

Ben blushed sheepishly. " I never felt like that in my room in my house."

"It aint your fault ,kid. Its natural that you would feel a semiconscious lack of security. So ,Ever since that night, you would always roll over to my side. I don't mind, as long as Gwen doesnt see us and get ideas into her head. So I would beat the clock alarm, and roll you back to your bed."

Ben seemed amazed. Kevin had to get up earlier than the alarm just to get him back to his bed! Kevin! Who sleeps like a log! Beat the clock! Miraculous!

"What're you gapin' at ?" ,asked Kevin, tucking his arms under his head like a pillow , looking up at the stars.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I _did _,….now."

"Ha-Ha. Veeee-ry funny.", snapped Ben bluntly.

After a lot of pondering, Ben laughed, "I bet you can win Gwen's heart instantly by doin' a stunt like that!"

Kevin didn't reply.

"Say, Ben, so you dunno that I broke up with her ?"

Ben's face fell, while his heart lifted with little hope.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Say, Ben, so you dunno that I broke up with her ?"

Ben's face fell, while his heart lifted with little hope.

"Oh…..what went wrong?"

"Aw,, I dunno…she's just not the 'one' for me."

"Really? So you're open?"

"Yeah…but I got someone else in mind…"

Ben's heart fell. "Oh. And by 'in mind' , you mean..?'

"Yeah. _Major _crush." ,smiled Kevin, still gazing at the stars.

Ben felt a ripple of envy of whoever the lucky ass would be .

"Since when?"

"A long time."

"So…whats she like?"

"I didn't say it was a she."

"WHAT? ITS NOT?", exclaimed Ben.

"Calm down! I didn't say it was a he, either."

"Wait…I know where you're going with this! You have a crush on someone. Its not a girl, nor a boy, obviously. Then its an…_alien_, isn't it ? YOU have got a crush on an ALIEN ! Don't tell me its an Anodite like Grandma Verdona!"

"Stop squawking ,Tennyson! And _no_ , its _not_ an anodite."

"Then who is it? Charmcaster?"

"No _way_ am I gonna date that _bitch_!,", snapped Kevin, scowling.

"Then who the hell is it?...",moaned Ben, impatiently.

"Trust me , you know that person better than you think.", mumbled Kevin, smirking.

"Huh? I do?"

"Well, lemme give you a few clues, Tennyson," said Kevin, as he turned his head to look Ben in the eye, his brown eyes shining mischievously.

"Ok!", said Ben eagerly.

"Allright, this person cant be called an exact human, but is neither an alien.", started Kevin, making sure to be careful to mention his crush as 'the person', and not 'he', or Ben would interpret him as gay. Not that he wasn't, cause he loves Ben , right?

"And?"

"And this person is quite famous, and very cute. And can become an alien if the person wants to. And is cool at it, as well! The person's got some gadget to do that. But that's not why I like that person.". Kevin's voice turned low and mellow, in that same old drawling manner, as he gazed at Ben, who pouted at the sky and pondered at the clues. "I like him cause he knows and understands what I've been through, and can relate to my problems. He doesn't pester me with friendy stuff, just lets it take its course. He can understand why I get late at certain meetings, without being sulky about it, or when I bring the wrong smoothie flavour.", smiled Kevin, his voice dieing down …

Ben pondered childishly, unaware of Kevin's burning stare, or the sensuous expression on his face, "Well….half human, half alien…..Hey! That's kinda like ….me! "said Ben finally.,, then suddenly he went pale with realization,. He gulped as he whispered, face up at the sky, "Did you say 'he'?..."

Ben turned to face Kevin , and when he did, he realized that Kevin rolled over to Ben's side and was looking him straight in the eye with his dark eyes, face only a hair's breadth away.

"It took you a while to figure it out, huh, Tennyson?", mumbled Kevin, eyes lowering to Ben's lips. Ben's eyes went wide, but half closed when he felt the heavy arm wound around his waist again.

"You're not…joking…..right?", gasped the brunette , as Kevin slung one leg over Ben, and raised himself, on all fours, towering over Ben, his uneven raven hair falling on either side of his head like ripped curtains.

"Do I _look_ like I am?", came his groan.

He dipped his face till it met Ben's and lips were sealed .

Ben's hands immediately shot up, grabbing the firm face of the older teen and pulling it so close, their cheek bones slammed against each other.

The fingers of one of his hands gripped Kevin's hair, while the other arm curled around his neck. Kevin finally fell on Ben's slender body, half concerned whether he would get squashed. But who would have the mind to think when wonderful things only dreamt of, were happening? Like Ben's hand running down his chest to his waist? Like the eager muscle in Ben's mouth demanding entrance into Kevin's ? Like feeling the heart, of the one he loved, beat horrifying fast against his own heart ?

The night was cold. But the heat running through them were white hot. They writhed and rolled all over the place, unable to get enough of themselves. Until now, they're kiss hadn't stopped but grew more vigorous , and only shirts were torn off, just to feel the heat burning from their hearts.

Right now, Ben was on top Kevin, mauling at the him, the brunette's finger nails lustfully dug into the other teen's neck .

"Nnnghnnnhhhh…Ben…you're…hurting..me…", moaned Kevin, pulling his assaulted lips to speak, gasps interfering his voice.

"Sorry….cant …help …it"

But, to put Kevin in ease, Ben placed his lips on the neck instead, and kissed him thus, earning groans as Kevin gripped the sleeping bag under him.

Gwen and Julie slept peacefully , while a raging battle of over-sexuality and uncontrollable desires went on, on the other side of the bush-wall.

Soon, jeans were torn off as well, boxers flew up and landed God-knows-where ,clumsily.

* * *

"Mnngghhhhyyyyaaawn!", yawned Gwen stretching, after a nice peaceful sleep, when the alarm rang. She sat up, and looked over to the other side and saw that Julie was still asleep. Gwen smiled.

"OKY-DOKY,lets get up and about!', she sighed getting up.

"Maybe I ought to wake the boys up first, ", thought she. So ,casually she walked upto the dividing wall,(which was upto her waist high), and said ,"All right boys! Get your sleepy heads -….YIKES!", she squealed instead, her words stuck in her throat, tasting like acid.

It was what she saw that made her shut up. Kevin and Ben lay sprawled in each others arms, sound asleep, tired and sweaty, and only a blanket to cover their privacy. Their clothes were all over the place, and their sleeping bags all messed up. What disgusted Gwen was that Kevin had softly, in his sleep, rested his forehead on Ben's head, while the latter's nose was pressed to Kevin's bare chest.

Gwen had _never_, in her months of relationship with Kevin, seen him so satisfied and heavenly calm. And Ben was dozing softly as if on clouds, an arm around the older teen's waist.

What disturbed Gwen was _ALL_ those finger nail marks on their skin! They had tiny marks that drew blood on their backs and necks, even arms and shoulders…even legs! They must have been desperate !

"OH..OH Jesus!...Urgh…mmph..", she was unable to talk or do anything but watch them disgustedly. It was such a big shock. Kevin can be expected to kiss some other girl, and Ben can be expected to lay Julie anytime, or so Gwen thought, not realizing that life was incomplete without each other,but Ben and Kevin! Together?

Then it suddenly struck her,: she couldn't let innocent Julie see _this_ !

"Kevin! Ben ! Get up, you dirty morons!", hissed Gwen, turning back to make sure Julie was still fast asleep.

Kevin was alert. So he was the first one to awake.

"HAAWWWNNNNhhhhhh", he yawned aloud, and stretched ,sitting up.

Gwen's neck pricked up. Wow. He has a _great_ body! Too bad I missed it!

Kevin rubbed his eyes and suddenly winced, "Ow….Ben oughta cut his nails before we do this again.", running a slow hand over a nasty wound on his biceps. His joints hurt as if he had been exercising all night. And what a night! The best in his life! He turned and looked at the sleeping Ben at his side, snuggled closely.

_Aw..he looks so cute, I could almost die….._

The next moment, Kevin noticed Gwen glaring at him.

Now he almost _did_ die!

"GWEN! What are you doing up so early?...", faltered Kevin, pulling the blanket up a bit and then , he noticed Ben was almost completely exposed, so he whipped a bit of the blanket on Ben's torso as well.

"Grosss….",she hissed turning away.

"Gwen…I.."

"Just SHUT up! And get dressed before Julie wakes up! I am still under shock. She would suffer a heart attack! Now wake Ben up for Pete's sake!"

"ok…Ben? Ben! Wake up !", said Kevin, shaking him.

But he slept on.

"Ummm..Im gonna dress and then dress him. Would you mind ?", shoo-ing his hand at her.

"Urgh…this has got to be a nightmare!", groaned Gwen, as she turned around, to give Kevin privacy.

* * *

At 7:00 am,

"Good Morning, everyone! Slept well?", chirped Julie.

"Ask the guys, they 'ill tell you ,", hissed Gwen, glaring at them from the corner of her eyes.

XXXX THE END XXXX


End file.
